ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
Bývalý republika, východní Evropa a severní a střední Asie. To spočívalo v jeho posledních letech, z 15 sovětských socialistických republik, které získaly nezávislost na svém dissolution.The SSSR obsahoval 20 autonomních sovětských socialistických republik: 16 uvnitř Ruska, 2. v rámci Gruzie, 1 do Ázerbájdžánu, a 1 do Uzbekistánu. Hlavní město: Moscow . Táhnoucí se od Baltského a Černého moře až k Tichému oceánu a zahrnuje některé 8.650.000 sq mi (22400000 sq km), Sovětský svaz představoval největší země na světě, který má maximální rozsah východ-západ asi 6800 mil (10.900 km) a Maximální sever-jih rozsahu asi 2800 mil (4500 km). To zahrnovalo 11 časových pásem a měli společné hranice s 6 evropských zemí a 6 asijských zemí. Jeho regiony obsažené úrodné země, pouště, tundra, vysoké hory, některé z nejdelších řekách a velkých vnitrozemských vodách, v dat včetně většiny Caspain moře. Pobřeží na Severním ledovém oceánu rozšířena 3000 mi (4800 km), zatímco v Pacifiku byla 1000 km (1600 km) dlouho. SSSR bylo zemědělství, hornictví a průmyslu síla. Po ruské revoluci v roce 1917, čtyři socialistické republiky byly stanoveny na th e území bývalé ruské říše: Ruské sovětské federativní socialistické republiky, Transcaucasian sovětské federativní socialistické republiky, Ukrajinské sovětské socialistické republiky, a běloruská sovětská socialistická republika. Tyto čtyři ústavní republiky založena Union Takže Viet socialistických republik v roce 1922, na které následně byly přidány další republik. Boj o moc začala v roce 1924 po smrti komunistického vůdce Vladimira Lenina skončila v roce 1927, kdy Joseph Stalin získal vítězství. Realizace první z pětileté plány v roce 1928 centralizovaného průmyslu a kolektivizace zemědělství. Čistka v pozdní 1930 vyústil ve výkonu trestu odnětí svobody nebo výkonu milionů osob považovaných za nebezpečné pro stát. Po druhé světové válce, se svými spojenci, SSSR a USA zabývající se studené války. V pozdních 1940s SSSR pomáhal založit komunistických režimů throughou t většinu z východní Evropy. SSSR explodoval svou první atomovou bombu v roce 1949 a jeho první vodíková bomba v roce 1953. Po Stalinově smrti, je to zkušený omezený politický a kulturní liberalizaci pod Nikita Chruščov. Je to uvedla na trh první posádkou orbitální spaceflight v roce 1961. Liberalizaci Pod Leoid Brežněv byl částečně zvrátit, ale v polovině-1980 sovětský vůdce Michail Gorbačov zavedl liberální politiky, tzv. glasnosti a perestroikia. Do konce roku 1990 komunistická vláda se zhroutila, a byl realizován program na vytvoření tržního hospodářství. SSSR byl oficiálně rozpuštěn v 25 prosinec , 1991. Geografie, podnebí a životní prostředí Geografie Sovětského svazu popisuje geografické rysy zemí bývalého Svazu sovětských socialistických republik. Sovětský svaz byl největší zemí na světě, pokrývá přibližně jednu šestinu zemské zemského povrchu. To bylo dva a půl krát větší než ve Spojených státech, a rozlohou jen o málo menší než celý kontinent Severní Ameriky. To pokrylo většinu ze severní poloviny Asie a velké části východní Evropy, rozšiřuje i do Blízký východ. Asi jedna čtvrtina jeho území bylo v Evropě, a zbytek v Asii. Území SSSR byla ovládána ruským sovětské federativní socialistické republiky - má stejné hranice jako současného Ruska - který se týkal zhruba tři čtvrtiny plochy unie. SSSR měl geografické centrum dále na sever, než kterákoli jiná země s výjimkou Kanady, Islandu, země Skandinávie, jak asi tři čtvrtiny země byla nad 50. paraliel severu. Historie Poslední ruský car Mikuláš II, vládl ruské říši až do své abdikace 03. 1917 v následku únorovém převratu, náležitý z části k napětí bojů první světové války, který postrádal podporu veřejnosti. Krátkodobé Ruská prozatímní vláda se ujala moci, musí být svržen v revoluci října (NS 07.11.1917) revolucionáři v čele bolševické vůdce Vladimir Lenin. Sovětský svaz byl oficiálně založena v prosinci roku 1922, sjednocení ruských, ukrajinských, běloruských a Transcaucasian sovětských republik, z nichž každý vládl místní bolševické strany. Přes vzniku sovětského státu jako subjektu federativní mnoha republik, z nichž každý má své vlastní politické a administrativní subjekty, termín "Sovětské Rusko" - striktně platí pouze do Ruské federativní socialistické republiky - byl často aplikován na celé zemi non-sovětských spisovatelů a politiků. Revoluce a nadace Moderní revoluční aktivita v Říši Rusa začala Decembrist povstání roku 1825. Ačkoli nevolnictví bylo zrušeno v roce 1861, bylo provedeno za podmínek nepříznivých pro rolníky a posloužil, že povzbudí revolucionáře. Parlament, Státní duma, byla založena v roce 1906 po ruské revoluci v roce 1905, ale car Mikuláš II bránil se pokouší přesunout z absolutní na konstituční monarchii. Sociální nepokoje pokračovaly a byly zhoršily během World válka já vojenskou porážkou a nedostatku potravin v hlavních sovětských měst. Spontánní lidové povstání v Petrohradě, v reakci na válečné úpadku ruské ekonomiky a morálky, kulminoval v únorovém převratu a svržení císařské gornment března 1917. Carská autokracie byla nahrazena ruskou prozatímní vládu, která určené k provádění volby do ruského Ústavodárného shromáždění, a pokračovat v boji na straně Entente v World válka I. Ve stejné době, rady pracovníka, známý v ruštině jako "sovětů", se objevily po celé zemi. Bolševici, pod vedením Vladimira Lenin, tlačil k socialistické revoluci v Sověty a na ulicích. Dne 7. listopadu 1917 Rudé gardy zaútočili na Zimní palác v Petrohradě, končit pravidlo Prozatímní vlády a odchodu veškeré politické moci k sovětům. Tato událost by později byl známý jako Velké říjnové socialistické revoluce. V prosinci, bolševici podepsali příměří s centrálními mocnostmi, když v únoru 1918, boje se pokračovalo. V březnu, Sověti skončila účast ve válce dobra a podepsal smlouvu Brest-Litevském. Dlouhá a krvavá občanská válka následovala mezi Rudými a Bílými, začíná v roce 1917 a končí v roce 1923 s vítězstvím Reds. Je součástí zahraniční intervence, provádění cara a jeho rodiny, a hladomor 1921, který zabil asi pět milionů. V březnu 1921 během konfliktu souvisejícího s Polskem, mír v Rize byla podepsána, štípání sporná území v Bělorusku a na Ukrajině mezi Polskou republikou a Sovětským Ruskem. Sovětské Rusko muselo řešit podobné konflikty s nově zřízené Finské republiky, Estonské republiky, Kyperské republiky, Lotyšské a Litevské republiky. Sjednocení republiky Dne 28. prosince 1922 konference plnomocenští delegace z Ruské SFSR, Transcaucasian, Ukrajinské SSR a Bělorus SSR schválil vytvoření Smlouvy o SSSR a prohlášení o vytvoření SSSR, které tvoří Svaz sovětských socialistických republik. Tyto dva dokumenty byly potvrzeny první sjezd sovětů SSSR a podepsána vedoucími delegací, Michail Kalinin, Michail Tskhakaya, Michail Frunze, Grigorij Petrovskij, a Alexander Chervyakov, dne 30. prosince 1922. formální proklamace byla vyrobena z etapa divadla Bolshoi. Dne 1. února 1924 SSSR byl uznán britskou říší. Stejný rok, sovětská ústava byla schválena, legitimizační prosince 1922 spojení. Intenzivní restrukturalizace hospodářství, průmyslu a politiky v zemi začaly v prvních dnech sovětské moci v roce 1917. Velká část tak bylo učiněno v souladu s původními dekretů bolševiků, vládních dokumentů podepsaných Vladimir Lenin. Jedním z nejvýznamnějších objevů byl plán GOELRO, který představil zásadní restrukturalizaci sovětské ekonomiky založené na celkové elektrifikace země. Tento plán byl vyvinut v roce 1920 a týkal období o 10 až 15 let. To zahrnovalo výstavbu sítě 30 regionálních elektráren, včetně deseti velkých vodních elektráren, a mnoho elektromobilů velkých průmyslových podniků. plán se stal prototypem pro následné pětileté plány a byl splněn v roce 1931. Stalinovy éry Od svého založení, vláda v Sovětském svazu byl založen na jedné party-vlády komunistické strany (bolševiků). Po hospodářskou politiku "válečného komunismu" během ruské občanské války, jako předehra k plně rozvíjet socialismus v země, sovětská vláda je dovoleno nějaké soukromé podnikání koexistovat vedle znárodněného průmyslu v roce 1920 a celkové potravinové rekvizice v přírodě byla nahrazena daní z potravin. Řečený účel státu jedné strany bylo zajištěno, že kapitalistické vykořisťování by se vrátit do Sovětského svazu a že principy demokratického centralismu by být nejúčinnější reprezentovat vůli lidu v praktickým způsobem. Debata o budoucnosti ekonomiky za předpokladu, že základ pro boj o moc v letech po Leninově smrti v roce 1924. Zpočátku, Lenin měl být nahrazen "trojky" se skládá z Grigorij Zinověv Ukrajiny, Lev Kameněv Moskvy, a Josifa Stalina Gruzie. Dne 3. dubna 1922, Stalin byl jmenován generální tajemník komunistické strany Sovětského svazu. Lenin se jmenoval Stalin hlava worke je a rolníků inspektorátu, který dal Stalin značnou moc. Postupně upevnit svůj vliv a izolovat a outmaneuvering jeho soupeře uvnitř strany, Stalin se stal nesporným vůdcem Sovětského svazu, a do konce roku 1920, založena totalitní vládu. V říjnu 1927 Grigorij Zinověv a Trockij byli vyhnáni z ústředního výboru a nucen odejít do exilu. V roce 1928 Stalin představil první pětiletý plán pro budování socialistické ekonomiky. V místě internacionalismu vyjádřené Leninem v průběhu revoluce, je zaměřen na vybudování socialismu v jedné zemi. V průmyslu, stát převzal kontrolu nad všemi existujícími podniky, a zavázala intenzivní program industrializace. V zemědělství, spíše než se držet zásady "jít příkladem" obhajoval Lenin, nucený collectisation farem byla realizována po celé zemi. Hladomory následovalo, zapříčinit úmrtí milionů lidí; Přeživší kulaci byli pronásledováni a mnozí poslán do Gulaks na nucené práce. Sociální nepokoje pokračovaly v polovině-1930. Stalin je velké očištění vyústila v realizaci nebo zadržení mnoha "starých bolševiků", kteří se podíleli na říjnové revoluci s Leninem. Podle odtajněných sovětských archivů, v roce 1937 a 1938, NKVD zatčeno více než jeden a půl milionu lidí, z nichž 681.692 bylo shot -. průměr 1000 poprav den se počet úmrtí v průběhu roku 1930 jako celek se pohybovaly v rozmezí z 10-11000000. Navzdory zmatku 1930 střední-k-pozdní, Sovětský svaz vyvinul silné průmyslové ekonomiky v letech před první světovou válkou II. 1930 Na počátku 1930 viděl užší spolupráci mezi Západem a SSSR. V letech 1932 až 1934, Sovětský svaz se účastnil světové odzbrojení konferenci. V roce 1933, diplomatické vztahy mezi Spojenými státy a SSSR byly stanoveny, pokud v listopadu, nově zvolený prezident Spojených států Franklin D. Roosevelt rozhodl formálně uznat Stalinovy komunistické vládě a vyjednala novou obchodní dohodu mezi dvěma národy. V září 1934, Sovětský svaz vstoupil do Společnosti národů. Poté, co španělská občanská válka vypukla v roce 1936, SSSR aktivně podporoval republikánské síly proti nacionalistům, kteří byli podporované fašistické Itálie a nacistického Německa. V prosinci 1936 Stalin představila novou sovětskou ústavu. Ústava byla vnímána jako osobní triumf pro Stalina, který se při této příležitosti popsal Pravda jako "génia nového světa, nejmoudřejší muž epochy, velkého vůdce komunismu." Naproti tomu západní historici a historici z bývalých sovětských okupovaných zemí zobrazeno ústavu jako nesmyslné propagandy dokumentu. Pozdní 1930 došlo k posunu směrem k mocnostem Osy. V roce 1939, téměř rok poté, co Spojené království a Francie dospěla k závěru, Mnichovskou dohodu s Německem, SSSR zabýval nacisty stejně, jak vojensky, tak hospodářsky během rozsáhlých rozhovorů. Obě země uzavřely německé sovětskou nonaggressionpact a německo-sovětské obchodní smlouvy v srpnu 1939. pakt neútočení z možného sovětskou okupaci Estonska, Lotyšska, Litvy, Besarábie, Severního Bukovina a východním Polsku. Koncem listopadu téhož roku, se nemůže donutit Finské republice diplomatickou cestou do pohybu své hranice 25 km (16 mi) zpět od Leningradu, Joseph Stalin nařídil invansion Finska. Na východě, sovětská armáda získala několik rozhodující vítězství v pohraničních střetech s japonskou říši v roce 1938 a 1939. Nicméně, v dubnu 1941, SSSR podepsal Sovětský japonské neutrální dohodu s Říší Japonska, uznává územní celistvost Mandžuska, japonského loutkového státu. Světová válka II Ačkoli to bylo debatoval zda Sovětský svaz zamýšlel napadnout Německo, jakmile to bylo dost silný, Německo sám rozbil smlouvu a napadl Sovětský svaz dne 22. června 1941, začíná to, co bylo známo v SSSR jako "Velké vlastenecké války". Rudá armáda zastavila zdánlivě neporazitelnou německou armádu v Battle for Moscow , podporovaný nezvykle kruté zimy. Battle of Stalingrad, která trvala od konce roku 1942 do začátku roku 1943, se zabýval těžkou ránu pro Němce, z nichž se nikdy úplně se zotavil a stal mezníkem ve válce. Po Stalingradu, sovětské síly projel východní Evropy do Berlína, než Německo se vzdalo v roce 1945. Německá armáda utrpěla 80% svých vojenských úmrtí ve východní frontě. Stejný rok, SSSR, v rámci plnění jeho smlouvy se Spojenci na konferenci Jalta, odsoudil neutralitě Pakt sovětsko-japonská v dubnu 1945 a napadl Mandžukuo a other Japonsko-kontrolované území, dne 9. srpna 1945. Tento konflikt skončil s rozhodujícím Sovětské vítězství, což přispívá k bezpodmínečné kapitulace Japonska a do konce druhé světové války. Sovětský svaz utrpěl velmi ve válce, ztrácí asi 27 milionů lidí. Přes toto, to se ukázalo jako velmoc v poválečném období. Poté, co popřel diplomatickou regnition od západního světa, Sovětský svaz měl oficiální vztahy s prakticky každý národ podle pozdních 1940s. Členem Organizace spojených národů na jeho založení v roce 1945, Sovětský svaz se stal jedním z pěti stálých členů Rady bezpečnosti OSN, které jí dal právo vetovat některý ze svých usneseních. Sovětský svaz udržuje své postavení jako jeden z světa je dvě velmoci na čtyři desetiletí prostřednictvím své nadvlády ve východní Evropě, vojenské síly, ekonomické síly, pomoci se rozvíjející zemí a vědeckého výzkumu, a to zejména v kosmických technologií a zbraní. Studená válka Během bezprostředního poválečného období, Sovětský svaz přestavěl a rozšířil jeho hospodářství, při současném zachování jeho přísně cetralized kontrolu. Je pomáhal poválečné rekonstrukci v zemích východní Evropy, zatímco otočením do sattellite států, vazba je ve vojenské aliance (Varšavské smlouvy), v roce 1955, a ekonomické organizace (rada vzájemné hospodářské pomoci, nebo RVHP) z roku 1949 do roku 1991, druhý protipól k Evropskému hospodářskému společenství. Později, RVHP dodává podporu k nakonec vítězné čínské komunistické strany, a viděl její vliv roste i jinde ve světě. Bát své ambice, válečné spojence Sovětského svazu, Velké Británie a Spojených států, stal se jeho nepřátelé. V následné studené války, obě strany se střetly nepřímo pomocí většinou proxy. Chruščov éra Stalin zemřel 5. března 1953. Bez oboustranně přijatelném nástupce, nejvyšší představitelé komunistické strany rozhodly ovládat Sovětský svaz společně. Nikita Kruschev, který vyhrál boj o moc střední-1950, odsoudil Stalinův používání represe v roce 1956 a zmírnila represivní kontroly nad stranou a společnost. Toto bylo známé jako Destalinizační. Moskva považuje za východní Evropu za nárazníkové pásmo pro přední obranu jeho západních hranic, a zajistil jeho kontrolu nad regionem tím, že změní východoevropských zemí do satelitních států. Sovětská vojenská síla byla použita k potlačení anti-stalinistické povstání v Maďarsku a Polsku v roce 1956. V pozdní 1950, konfrontace s Čínou, pokud jde o sovětské sblížení se Západem a co Mao Ce-tung vnímán jako Chruščova revizionismus vedl k Sino-sovět se rozštěpil. To vedlo k přerušení celé globální komunistického hnutí, se komunistické režimy v Albánii, Kambodži a Somálsku rozhodli spojit se s Čínou na místě SSSR. Během tohoto období, Sovětský svaz pokračoval v realizaci vědeckých a technologických exploity: Spuštění první umělou družici, Sputnik 1 v roce 1957; žijící pes, Laika v roce 1957; první člověk, Jurij Gagarin v roce 1961; První žena ve vesmíru, Valentina Těreškovová v roce 1963 , Alexey Leonov , první člověk chodit do vesmíru v roce 1965; První měkké přistání na Měsíci kosmická loď Luna 9 v roce 1966 a během prvních měsíčních vozítek, Lunokhod 1 a Lunokhod 2. Chruščov zahájil "tání" (lépe známý jako Krushchev je tání), komplexní posun v politickém, kulturním a ekonomickém životě v Sovětském svazu. To zahrnovalo některé otevřenost a kontakt s jinými národy a nových sociálních a hospodářských politik s větším důrazem na komoditních výrobků, umožňuje životní úroveň dramaticky vzroste při zachování vysoké úrovně hospodářského růstu. Cenzura byla uvolněná stejně. Khrushchev reformy v zemědělství a administraci, nicméně, byl obecně neproduktivní. V roce 1962, on urychlil krizi se Spojenými státy přes sovětské rozmístění jaderných raket na Kubě. Dohoda byla uzavřena mezi Sovětským svazem a Spojenými státy, aby odstranily nepřátelské jaderné rakety z obou Kuby a Turecka, uzavření krize. Tato událost způsobila Khrushchev hodně rozpaky a ztrátu prestiže, což vede k jeho odstranění od moci v roce 1964. Brežněv éra Po vypuzení Chruščova, další období kolektivním vedením následovalo, se skládá z Leonida Brežněva jako generální tajemník, Alexej Kosygin jako premiér a Nikolai Podgornym jako předseda prezidia, trvající až do Brežněv se usadil v roce 1970 jako výtečné sovětského vůdce. V roce 1968, Sovětský svaz a Varšavská smlouva spojenci vtrhli do Československa, aby zastavil Pražského jara reformy. Brežněv předsedal období détente se Západem, zatímco ve stejnou dobu vybudovat sovětskou vojenskou sílu. V říjnu 1977 třetí sovětská ústava byla jednomyslně přijata. Panující nálada sovětského vedení v době Brežněva smrti v roce 1982 byl jeden z averze na změnu. Dlouhé období Brežněva přišel být nazván jedním z "klidu", se stárnutím a zkostnatělé nejvyšší politické vedení. Gorbačov éra Dva vývoje ovládaly dekádu, která následovala: zvýšeně zjevné drolení hospodářských a politických struktur Sovětského svazu, a pokusy patchwork na reformy zvrátit tento proces. Kenneth S. Deffeyes argumentoval v Beyond oleji , že Reaganova administrativa vyzývají, Saúdská Arábie snížit ceny ropy do bodu, kdy Sověti nemohli dosáhnout zisku prodejem své ropy, tak, že SSSR je těžké měnové rezervy se stal vyčerpány. Brežněva další dva nástupci, přechodná čísla s hlubokými kořeny v jeho tradici, netrvalo dlouho. Jurij Andropov byl 68 let a Konstanti Černěnko 72, když se dostal k moci; oba zemřeli za méně než dva roky. Ve snaze vyhnout se třetí krátkotrvající vůdce, v roce 1985, sověty se obrátil na příští generace a vybrané Michaila Gorbačova. Gorbačov provedli významné změny ve vedení ekonomiky a strany, tzv. perestrojky . Jeho politika glastnost osvobodil přístupu veřejnosti k informacím po desetiletích intenzivního vládní cenzury. Gorbačov také se stěhoval do konce studené války. V roce 1988, Sovětský svaz opustil svou devítiletou válku v Afghánistánu a začal stáhla své síly. V pozdní 1980, on odmítl vojenskou podporu bývalých satelitních státech Sovětského svazu, což má za následek svržení několika komunistických režimů. S stržení Berlínské zdi a s východní Německo a západní Německo sleduje sjednocení, padla železná opona. V pozdní 1980, je ústavní republiky Sovětského svazu začali právní kroky vůči nebezpečím, kterým svrchovanosti nad svým územím, citovat článek 72 ústavy SSSR, v němž se uvádí, že každá složka republika byla volná vystoupit. Dne 7. dubna 1990 byl přijat zákon, který umožňuje republika vystoupit, pokud více než dvě třetiny jejích obyvatel hlasovala pro to v referendu. Mnoho držel své první svobodné volby v sovětské éře svých vlastních národních zákonodárných sborů v roce 1990. Mnohé z těchto zákonodárných sborů pokračoval produkovat legislativu v rozporu s předpisy Unie v čem byl známý jako "válka zákonů". V roce 1989, ruský SFSR, který byl pak největší ústavní republika (přičemž asi polovina populace) svolal nově zvolený Kongres zástupců lidí. Boris Jelcin byl zvolen jejím předsedou. Dne 12. června 1990 kongres deklaroval ruskou suverenitu a pokračoval přijmout zákony, které se pokoušely nahradit některé ze sovětských zákonů. Po drtivé vítězství Sąjūdis v Litvě, že země vyhlásila nezávislost obnovena dne 11. března 1990. Referendum o zachování SSSR se konala dne 17. března 1991 ve devět republik (zbytek, co bojkotovali hlasování), přičemž většina populace v těchto devíti republikách hlasovaly pro zachování Unie. Referendum dal Gorbačovovi menší podporu. V létě roku 1991, New unie smlouva, která by se obrátil na Sovětský svaz do mnohem volnější unie, byla dohodnuta osm republik. Podepsání smlouvy, nicméně, byl přerušen srpnovém převratu-pokus o převrat d'état podle nekompromisních členů vlády a KGB , kteří se snažili zvrátit Gorbačova reformy a potvrdit kontrolu ústřední vlády nad republik. Po převratu se zhroutil, Jelcin byl viděn jako hrdina pro jeho rozhodných kroků, zatímco Gorbačov síla byla účinně skončil. Rovnováha sil výrazně naklonil k republik. V srpnu 1991, Lotyšsko a Estonsko okamžitě vyhlásil obnovení jejich plné nezávislosti (následující Litvy v roce 1990, například). Gorbačov odstoupil jako generální tajemník na konci srpna, a brzy nato činnost strany, byly na dobu neurčitou pozastaveny, účinně končit komunistickou vládu. Na podzim, Gorbačov mohl již ovlivnit události mimo Moskvy, a on byl napadán i tam Jelcina, který byl zvolen prezidentem Ruska v červenci 1991. Zrušení Zbývajících 12 republik pokračovalo diskutovat o nových, stále volnější, modely Unie. Nicméně, prosince, všichni s výjimkou Ruska a Kazachstánu se formálně vyhlásilo nezávislost. Během této doby, Jelcin se nad tím, co zbylo z sovětskou vládou, včetně Kremlu. Poslední ranou byl zasažen dne 1. prosince, kdy se Ukrajina, druhý nejmocnější republika, v drtivé většině hlasovali pro nezávislost. Ukrajinský odchod končil nějakou reálnou šanci na Sovětský svaz spolu zůstat i v omezeném rozsahu. Dne 8. prosince 1991 se prezidenti Ruska, Ukrajiny a Běloruska (dříve Bělorusko), podepsané souhlasy Belavezha, který prohlásil, že Sovětský svaz rozpustil a zavedených Společenstvím nezávislých států (CIS) na svém místě. Zatímco pochybnosti zůstaly nad autoritou dohod, aby to, dne 21. prosince 1991 zástupci všech sovětských republik s výjimkou Gruzie podepsala protokol Alma-Ata, která potvrdila, souhlasy. Dne 25. prosince 1991 Gorbačov přinesl na nevyhnutelné a odstoupil jako prezident SSSR, prohlásil kancelář zaniklý. Otočil pravomoci, které byly svěřeny do předsednictví se k Jelcina. Tu noc, sovětská vlajka byla snížena za poslední dobu, a ruská trikolóra byla zvýšena na svém místě. Následující den, nejvyšší sovět, nejvyšší vládní orgán Sovětského svazu, hlasoval i sám sebe a Sovětský svaz z existence. Toto je obecně uznáván jako označení oficiální, finální rozpuštění Sovětského svazu jako fungujícího státu. Sovětská armáda původně zůstala pod celkovým vedením CIS, ale brzy se vstřebává do různých vojenských sil v nově nezávislých států. Z mála zbývajících sovětských institucí, které nebyly převzaty Rusko přestalo fungovat do konce roku 1991. Po rozpadu Sovětského svazu dne 26. prosince 1991 bylo Rusko mezinárodně uznávaný jako jeho právní nástupce na mezinárodní scéně. Za tímto účelem, Ruska dobrovolně přijal všechny sovětské zahraniční dluh a prohlašoval, že zahraniční sovětské vlastnosti jako jeho vlastní. Podle Lisabonské protokolu 1992, Rusko také souhlasil s přijetím všech jaderných zbraní zbývající na území jiných bývalých sovětských republik. Od té doby, Ruská federace převzala práva a povinnosti Sovětského svazu. Post-sovětské státy Analýza succesion států s ohledem na 15 post-sovětských států je složité. Ruská federace je považována za právního pokračovatele stavu a je pro většinu účelů dědicem Sovětského svazu. Je zachováno vlastnictví všech bývalých sovětských velvyslanectví vlastností, stejně jako starý členství Sovětský OSN a stálé členství v Radě bezpečnosti. Pobaltské státy nejsou nástupnických státech Sovětského svazu, které jsou považovány za místo toho, aby se de iure kontinuitu s jejich pre -. vlády přes neuznání původní sovětské založení v roce 1940 Světová válka II Ostatní 11 post-sovětské státy jsou považovány za nově nezávislé nástupnických států do Sovětského svazu. K dispozici jsou dále čtyři státy, které tvrdí, že nezávislost na jiných mezinárodně uznávaných postsovětských státech, ale vykazují omezené mezinárodní: Abcházie, Náhorní Karabach, Jižní Osetie a Podněstří. Čečenské separatistické hnutí Čečenské republiky Ichkeria postrádá mezinárodní uznání. Politika Tam byly tři výkonové hierarchie v Sovětském svazu: Legislativní odvětví zastupuje Nejvyššího sovětu Sovětského svazu, vláda zastoupená Radou ministrů, a Komunistická strana Sovětského svazu (KSSS), jediný legální strana a konečné tvůrcem politiky v zemi. Komunistická strana Na vrcholu komunistické strany byl ústřední commettee, kteří jsou voleni na stranických sjezdů a konferencí. Ústřední výbor zase hlasovali pro politbyra (tzv. prezidium mezi 1952-1966), sekretariát a generální tajemník (první tajemník 1953-1966), de facto nejvyšší úřad v SSSR. závislosti na stupni konsolidace energie, to bylo buď politbyro jako kolektivní orgán nebo generální tajemník, který vždy byl jedním z členů politbyra, který účinně vedl stranu a zemi (s výjimkou období vysoce personalizované orgánu Stalina, vykonávána přímo prostřednictvím svého postavení v Rada ministrů, spíše než politbyra po 1941). Nebyli řízen členstvím Párty, jako klíčový princip organizace strany byl demokratický centralismus, požadují přísné podřízení se vyšším orgánům, a volby šel nesporné, schvalování kandidátů navržených shora. Komunistická strana udržuje svou nadvládu nad státem do značné míry díky jeho kontrolu nad systémem appointmens. Všechny vyšší státní úředníci a většina poslanců Nejvyššího sovětu byli členy KSSS. Strany v čele se Stalinem, v 1941-1953 a Chruščov v roce 1958-1964 byly premiérů. Po nuceném odchodu Chruščova, vůdce strany byl zakázán od tohoto druhu dvojího členství, ale později generální tajemníci alespoň nějakou část svého funkčního období obsadili převážně slavnostní pozice předsedy prezidia Nejvyššího sovětu, nominální hlava státu. Dohlížel instituce na nižších úrovních a občas nahrazen organizací primární strany. V praxi, nicméně, stupeň kontroly strana byla schopna vykonávat nad státní byrokracie, zvláště po smrti Stalina, byl daleko od všech, s byrokracií sleduje různé zájmy, které byly v době, v rozporu se stranou. Ani strana sama monolitické od shora dolů, i když frakce byly oficiálně zakázány. Vláda Nejvyšší sovět (nástupce kongresu sovětů a střední výlučných commettee) byl nominálně nejvyšší státní orgán pro většinu sovětských dějinách, nejprve působí jako gumové razítko instituce, schvalování a provádění všech rozhodnutí učiněná stranou. Nicméně, pravomoci a funkce Nejvyššího sovětu byla rozšířena v pozdní 1950, 1960 a 1970, včetně vytvoření nových státních komisí a výborů. To získalo další pravomoci, když to přišlo na schválení pětiletých plánů a sovětské státního rozpočtu. Nejvyšší sovět zvolený v prezidium ovládat svou moc mezi plenárních zasedáních, obvykle se konala dvakrát ročně, a jmenoval nejvyšší soud, prokurátor obecné a Rada ministrů (známý předtím 1946 jako Rada lidová commisar je), v čele s předsedou (Premier) a řízení obrovskou byrokracii odpovědný za správu ekonomiky a společnosti. Státní a stranické struktury, které vytvářejí republik do značné míry napodobil struktura centrálních institucí, přestože ruský SFSR, na rozdíl od jiných republik, pro většinu z jeho historie neměla republikánskou větev KSSS byla vládl přímo na celounijní strany až do roku 1990. místních orgánů, organizovány také do party commettees, místní sověty a výkonné commettees. Zatímco státní systém byl nominálně federální, strana byla jednotná. Státní policie (KGB a její předchůdce agentury) hraje důležitou roli v sovětské politice. To byl pomocný v stalinského teroru, ale po smrti Stalina, bezpečnostní policie státní byl přinesen pod přísnou kontrolou strany. Podle Jurij Andropov, předseda KGB v 1967-1982 a generální tajemník 1982-1983, KGB zabývající se potlačení disentu a udržuje rozsáhlou síť informátorů, znovu prosazuje jako politický aktér do jisté míry nezávislé na stranické stavu struktura, která vyvrcholila v protikorupční kampaní zaměřenou na vysokých úředníků strany v pozdní 1970 a brzy 1980. Oddělení výkonu a reformy Sovětské ústavy, které byly vyhlášeny v roce 1918, 1924,1936 a 1977, neměla omezit státní moc. Žádné formální rozdělení pravomocí existovala mezi strany Nejvyššího sovětu a Rada ministrů , která reprezentovala výkonné a legislativní odvětví vlády. Systém byl upraven méně statutem než neformálních konvencí, a ne usedlá mechanismus vedení posloupnosti existuje. Hořké a občas smrtící boje o moc se konala v politbyru po smrti Lenina a Stalina, stejně jako po Chruščova propuštění, se v důsledku rozhodnutí jak politbyra a ústředního výboru. Všichni vedoucí sovětské strany před Gorbačovem zemřel v roce úřad, s výjimkou Georgij Malenkov a Chruščov, jak odvolán z vedení strany uprostřed vnitřní boj uvnitř strany. V letech 1988 a 1990, čelí značné opozici, Michail Gorbačov uzákonilo reformy měnící energie od nejvyšších orgánů strany a dělat Nejvyššího sovětu méně závislí na nich. Sjezd lidových poslanců byla založena, většina jehož členové byli přímo zvoleni v soutěživých voleb konaných v března 1989. Kongres nyní zvolený Nejvyšší sovět, který se stal na plný úvazek parlament, mnohem silnější než předtím. Poprvé od roku 1920, odmítl razítko návrhů strany a Radě ministrů. V roce 1990, Gorbačov představil a převzal pozici prezidenta Sovětského svazu, soustředil moc ve své výkonné kanceláře, nezávislé strany , a podřízené vládě, nyní přejmenoval kabinetu ministra SSSR, pro sebe. Napětí rostla mezi orgány v rámci celé Unie za Gorbačova, reformisté vedl v Rusku Borisem Jelcinem a řízení nově zvolený Nejvyšší sovět Ruské SFSR a komunistické strany zastánců tvrdé linie. Na 19 - 21 srpna 1991 skupina zastánců tvrdé linie představil neúspěšný převrat pokus se. Po neúspěšném puči, stav rady Sovětského svazu se stal nejvyšší orgán státní moci "v přechodném období". Gorbačov rezignoval na funkci generálního tajemníka, pouze zbývající prezidenta za posledních měsících existence SSSR. Soudní systém Soudnictví nebyla nezávislá na ostatních poboček vlády. Nejvyšší soud dohlížel na nižší soudy (lidového soudu), a aplikoval zákon, jak je stanoveno ústavou nebo jak je vykládán Nejvyššího sovětu. Ústavní dohled výbor přezkoumat ústavnost zákonů a zákonů. Sovětský svaz používal inquisitorialsystem z římského práva, kde soudce, prokurátor a obhájce spolupracovat zjistit pravdu. Správní rozdělení Ústavně, Sovětský svaz byl Svaz sovětských socialistických republik (SSR) a ruský sovětský federativní socialistické republiky (RSFSR), i když pravidlo vysoce centralizované komunistické strany z unie pouze nominální. Vytvoření smlouva SSSR byla podepsána v prosinci 1922 čtyři zakládajících republik, RSFSR, Transcaucasian, Ukrajinské SSR a Běloruské SSR. V roce 1924, v době národního vymezení ve Střední Asii, uzbeckém a Turkmen SSR byly vytvořeny z částí RSFSR v Turkestánu ASSR a dvou sovětských závislostí, thekhorezm a Bukharan SSR. V roce 1929, tádžické SSR byl oddělen z Uzbek SSR. S ústavou z roku 1936, jsou složky Transcaucasian SFSR, a to gruzínské, arménské a Azerbajian SSR, byl povýšen na svazových republik, zatímco kazašském a Kirghiz SSR byly odděleny z RSFSR. V srpnu 1940, Sovětský svaz vytvořil Moldavian SSR z částí Ukrajinské SSR a sovětské okupace Besarábie a Bukovina nothern. Je také anektoval pobaltské státy jako estonské, lotyšské a litevské SSR. Karelo-Finish SSR byl oddělen z RSFSR 03. 1940 a spojil se zpět v roce 1956. Od července 1956 do září 1991 bylo 15 svazových republik (viz mapa níže). Ačkoli to bylo nominálně spojení rovnými, v praxi Sovětský svaz byl ovládán RSFSR, zdaleka největší a nejsilnější republice. Z tohoto důvodu, až do roku 1980 SSSR byl běžně, ale nesprávně zvané "Rusko." 1.Russian SFSR 2.Ukrainian SSR 3.Belorussian SSR 4.Uzbek SSR 5.Kazakh SSR 6.Georgian SSR 7.Azerbajian SSR 8.Lithuanian SSR 9.Moldavian SSR 10.latvian SSR 11.Kirghiz SSR 12.Tajik SSR 13.Armenian SSR 14.Turkmen SSR 15.Estonian SSR Ekonomika Sovětský svaz se stal první zemí, která přijala plánované ekonomiky, kdy výroba a distribuce zboží bylo centralizováno a řízen vládou. První bolševická zkušenosti s direktivní ekonomiky byla politika válečného komunismu, který zahrnoval znárodnění průmyslu, centralizovanou distribuci výkonu, nucené rekvizice zemědělské výroby, a pokusy o odstranění oběhu peněz, stejně jako soukromé podniky a volný obchod. Po prudkého hospodářského kolapsu způsobeného válkou, v roce 1921 Lenin nahradil válečného komunismu s novou Hospodářská politika (NEP), legalizace volný obchod a soukromé vlastnictví menších podniků. Ekonomika se rychle zotavil. Po dlouhé diskusi mezi členy politbyra nad průběhu ekonomického vývoje, by 1928-1929, po ovládnutí země, Joseph Stalin opouštěl NEP a tlačil na plné centrální plánování, zahájení nucené colllectivisation zemědělství a přijetím drakonický pracovněprávních předpisů. Prostředky byly mobilizovány pro rychlé industrializace, což značně rozšířené sovětskou kapacity v těžkém průmyslu a kapitálové zboží v průběhu roku 1930. Příprava na válku byl jednou z hlavních hybných sil za industrializaci, především z důvodu nedůvěry k vnějším kapitalistického světa. Výsledkem je, že SSSR byl změněn od převážně agrární ekonomiky do velké průmyslové síly, vede cesta k jeho vzniku jako supervelmoci po druhé světové válce. Během války, sovětská ekonomika a infrastruktura utrpěla masivní devastaci a vyžaduje rozsáhlou rekonstrukci. Od počátku 1940, sovětská ekonomika se stala poměrně self-suffcient; pro většinu z období do vytvoření RVHP, jen velmi malý podíl domácích výrobků byla předmětem mezinárodního obchodu. Po vytvoření východního bloku, zahraniční obchod rychleji rostly. Stále vliv světové ekonomiky SSSR byl vymezen pevnými domácích cen a státního monopolu na zahraniční obchod. zrna a sofistikovaný spotřebitel vyrábí se stal hlavní dovozní články z celého roku 1960. Během závodů ve zbrojení studené války, sovětské ekonomiky byla zatížena vojenských výdajů, silně loboval za tím závislé na zbrojním průmyslu silný byrokracie. Současně, Sovětský svaz se stal největším vývozcem zbraní do zemí třetího světa. Významné množství sovětských zdrojů během studené války byly přiděleny na pomoc od jiných socialistických států. Od roku 1930 až do jeho zhroucení v pozdní 1980, jak sovětská ekonomika provozuje zůstal v podstatě beze změny. Ekonomika byla formálně v režii centrálního plánování, provádí Gosplanu a organizovány v pětiletých plánech. V praxi, nicméně, že plány byly velmi agregované a prozatímní, s výhradou ad hoc intervence ze strany nadřízených. Všechna klíčová ekonomická rozhodnutí byla pořízena politického vedení. Přidělené prostředky a plánovat cíle normálně byly denominovány v rublech , spíše než fyzické zboží. Kreditní byl znechucený, ale rozšířený. Konečné přidělení výkonu bylo dosaženo díky relativně decentralizované, neplánovaného smluv. I když teoreticky ceny byly právně nastavit shora, v praxi skutečné ceny byly často sjednána, a neformální horizontální vazby (mezi výrobcem továrny atd.) byly rozšířené. Počet základních ODPADU byly státem financované, jako je vzdělávání a zdravotní péči. V odvětví zpracovatelského průmyslu, těžkého průmyslu a obrana byla přidělena vyšší priorita než pro výrobu spotřebního zboží. Spotřební zboží, zejména mimo velká města, byly často málo, nekvalitní a omezený výběr. Pod vedením ekonomiky, spotřebitelé nemají téměř žádný vliv na produkci, tak měnící se nároky obyvatel s rostoucími příjmy nemohla být uspokojena dodávek v pevně stanovených cenách. masivní neplánované Druhá ekonomika vyrostla podél plánované jeden na nízké úrovni, poskytování některých zboží a služeb, které plánovači nemohli. Legalizace některých prvků decentralizované ekonomiky byl učiněn pokus s reformou z roku 1965. Přestože statistiky sovětské ekonomiky jsou notoricky nespolehlivé a její hospodářský růst obtížné odhadnout přesně, většina účtů, ekonomika pokračoval expandovat do poloviny 1980. Během 1950 a 1960, sovětská ekonomika zažila poměrně vysoký růst, a byl dohánění Západu. Nicméně, po roce 1970, růst, zatímco ještě pozitivní, klesala mnohem rychleji a konzistentně než v jiných zemích, a to i přes rychlý nárůst základního kapitálu (míra zvýšení základního kapitálu byl překonán pouze v Japonsku). Celkově se mezi lety 1960 a 1989 tempo růstu příjmů v Sovětském svazu na obyvatele byl mírně nad světovým průměrem (na základě 102 zemí). Podle Stanley Fisher a Wiliam Easterly, mohl růst byl rychlejší. Jejich výpočtu, příjem na obyvatele Sovětského svazu v roce 1989 by měl být dvakrát tak vysoko, jak to bylo s ohledem na výši investic, vzdělání a počtu obyvatel. Autoři připisují tento špatný výkon, nízkou produktivitou kapitálu v Sovětském svazu. Steven Rosenfielde uvádí, že životní úroveň ve skutečnosti poklesly v důsledku Stalinovy zvůle, a když tam byl krátký zlepšení po jeho smrti, upadl do stagnace. V roce 1987 Michail Gorbačov se snažil reformovat a oživit ekonomiku s jeho programu perestrojky . Jeho politika se uvolnila státní kontrolu nad podniky, ale ještě aby mohla být nahrazena tržními pobídkami, což v konečném důsledku k prudkému poklesu výroby. Ekonomika, již trpí sníženou příjmů z vývozu ropy , začaly hroutit. Ceny byly stále pevné, a majetek byl stále ještě do značné míry státní až po rozpadu Sovětského svazu. Pro většinu z období po druhé světové válce až do jeho zhroucení, sovětská ekonomika byla druhá největší na světě podle HDP (PPP ), a byl třetí na světě v polovině roku 1980 do roku 1989. když se za hlavu hlediska byl sovětský HDP za to v první světové země. Energie Potřeba pohonných hmot klesly v Sovětském svazu od roku 1970 do roku 1980, a to jak na rubl hrubého sociálního produktu a za rubl průmyslového výrobku. Na začátku, tento pokles rostl velmi rychle, ale postupně se zpomalil mezi roky 1970 a 1975. Od roku 1975 do roku 1980, to rostlo ještě pomalejší, pouze 2,6 procenta. David Wilson, historik, věřil, že plynárenství budou představovat 40 procent sovětských paliv do konce tohoto století. Jeho teorie nepřišel k uskutečnění kvůli rozpadu SSSR. SSSR, teoreticky, by byly i nadále mít hospodářský růst ve výši 2 až 2,5 procenta v průběhu roku 1990, protože sovětských energetických polí. Nicméně, energetický sektor čelí mnoha obtížím , mezi nimi i vysoké výdaje na armádu a nepřátelských vztahů v zemi s prvním světě (pre-Gorbačov). V roce 1991, Sovětský svaz měl potrubní síť 82.000 km (51.000 km) za surové oi l a dalších 206.500 km (128.300 km), pro zemní plyn. ropy a ropných produktů na bázi, zemní plyn, kovy, dřevo, zemědělské produkty, a řada průmyslových výrobků, především strojů, zbraní a vojenského vybavení, bylo vyvezeno. V roce 1970 a 1980, Sovětský svaz se spoléhal těžce na vývozu fosilních paliv, aby získali tvrdou měnu. V době svého vrcholu v roce 1988, to byl největší producent a druhým největším vývozcem ropy, překonaný jediný Saúdské Arábie. Věda a technika Sovětský svaz kladen velký důraz na vědu a technologii v rámci své ekonomiky, nicméně, nejvíce pozoruhodné sovětské úspěchy v oblasti technologií, jako je například vyrábí světově první družici, zpravidla se odpovědnosti armády. Lenin věřil, že SSSR by nikdy předběhnout vyvinutý svět, kdyby to zůstalo jako technologicky zaostalý, jak to bylo. Sovětské úřady se ukázala svůj závazek k Leninově přesvědčení tím, že rozvíjí masivní sítě, výzkumnými a vývojovými organizacemi. V roce 1989, sovětští vědci byli mezi nejlepší na světě vyškolených specialistů v několika oblastech, jako je energetika fyziky, vybraných oblastech medicíny, matematiky, svařování a vojenské techniky. Vzhledem k tuhé plánování státní a byrokracie, Sověti zůstali daleko za technologicky v chemii, biologii a počítačů při srovnání s prvním světě. Projekt Socrates, pod Reaganovy administrativy, zjistila, že Sovětský svaz se zabýval získání vědy a techniky způsobem, který byl radikálně odlišný od toho, co USA využívají. V případě Spojených států, ekonomické priority byl použit pro původní výzkum a vývoj jako prostředek, jak získat vědu a technologii v soukromém i veřejném sektoru. V kontrastu, Sovětský svaz byl urážlivě a obranně manévrování při získávání a využívání celosvětové technologie pro zvýšení konkurenční výhody, které získala od technologie, a zároveň zabránit USA v získání konkurenční výhody. Nicméně, kromě toho, plánování technologie založené na Sovětský svaz byl popraven v centralizované vlády orientované způsobem, který značně ztížen její pružnost. Bylo to významný nedostatek pružnosti, která byla využívána ze strany USA podkopat sílu Sovětského svazu a tím podporovat jeho reformy. Doprava Transport byl klíčovou složkou národního hospodářství. Ekonomické centralizace z pozdních 1920 a 1930 vedla k rozvoji infrastruktury v masovém měřítku, nejvíce pozoruhodně zřízení Aeroflot, letectví podniku. země měla širokou škálu druhů dopravy po zemi, vodě a vzduchu. Nicméně, kvůli špatnému údržby, hodně z cesty, vody a sovětské civilní leteckou dopravu byly zastaralé a technologicky zaostalý ve srovnání s první svět. Sovětský železniční doprava byla největší a nejintenzivněji využívána na světě, to bylo také lépe vyvinuté než většina jeho západní protějšky. Do pozdní 1970 a brzy 1980, sovětští ekonomové volali na výstavbu více cest ke zmírnění zátěže od železnic a zlepšení sovětské státní rozpočet. silniční síť a automobilový průmysl zůstal nerozvinutý, a nečistoty ze silnic byly běžné u velkých měst. projekty sovětské údržba nebyla schopna postarat dokonce i několika silnic země měla. Na počátku-k-střední-1980, sovětské úřady se snažil vyřešit silniční problém tím, že nařídí stavbu nových. Mezitím, automobilový průmysl rostl rychlejším tempem než silniční stavby. nerozvinutý silniční síť vedly k rostoucí poptávka po veřejné dopravě. I přes zlepšení, některé aspekty odvětví dopravy se stále prošpikovaný problémy kvůli zastaralé infrastruktuře, nedostatek investic, korupce a špatné rozhodování. Sovětské úřady nebyly schopny uspokojit rostoucí poptávku po dopravní infrastruktury a služeb. Sovětský obchodní flotila byla jednou z největších na světě. Demografie Prvních padesát let 20. století v carském Rusku a Sovětském svazu byly poznamenány řadou katastrof, z nichž každá doprovázena ztrátami obyvatelstva ve velkém měřítku. Nadbytek úmrtí v průběhu první světové války já a občanské války Ruska (včetně poválečné hladomor) dosáhly celkem až 18 milionů, 10 milionů v roce 1930, a více než 26 milionů v roce 1941-5. Poválečná sovětská populace byl 45-50000000 menší, než by byly, kdyby pokračoval v předválečné demografický růst. Hrubá míra porodnosti SSSR snížil z 44,0 promile v roce 1926 - 18,0 v roce 1974, z velké části kvůli rostoucí urbanizace a zvyšující se průměrný věk manželství. Hrubá míra úmrtnosti prokázala postupné snižování stejně - z 23,7 promile v roce 1926 - 8,7 v roce 1974 Obecně platí, že porodnost jižních republik v Zakavkazsku a Střední Asii byly podstatně vyšší než v severních částech Sovětského svazu. , a v některých případech v období po druhé světové válce ještě zvýšil, což je jev částečně souvisí s pomalejší rychlostí urbanizace a tradičně dřívějších manželství v jižních republik. Sovětský Evropa pohnul se k sub-náhradní plodnosti, zatímco sovětské Střední Asie nadále vystavovat populační růst i nad náhrada úrovně plodnosti. Pozdní 1960s a 1970s svědkem obrácení klesající trajektorii míry úmrtnosti v SSSR, a byl obzvláště pozoruhodný mezi lidmi v produktivním věku, ale byl také převládající v Rusku a dalších převážně slovanských oblastech země. Analýza oficiální údaje z pozdní 1980 ukázala, že po zhoršení v pozdní-1970 a začátku roku 1980, úmrtnost dospělých začal opět zlepšovat. Dětská úmrtnost se zvýšila z 24,7 v roce 1970 - 27,9 v roce 1974. Někteří vědci považují růst jak velmi reálné , důsledkem zhoršení zdravotních podmínek a služeb. stoupá v dospělé i dětské úmrtnosti nebyly vysvětleny nebo obhajoval sovětskými úředníky, a sovětská vláda prostě přestala zveřejňovat všechny statistiky úmrtnosti na deset let. Sovětské demografové a zdravotní specialisté mlčel o zvýšení úmrtnosti až do pozdních 1980, kdy zveřejnění údajů o úmrtnosti obnoveno a výzkumní pracovníci mohli ponořit do skutečných příčin. Vzdělání Před rokem 1917 bylo vzdělání není zadarmo v ruské říši , a byl tedy buď nedostupné, nebo stěží přístupné pro mnoho dětí z nižší třídy pracovní a rolnických rodin. Odhady z roku 1917 zaznamenáno, že 75 až 85 procent ruského obyvatelstva byla negramotná. Anatoly Lunacharsky se stal komisařem první lidové školství sovětského Ruska. Na začátku, sovětské úřady kladen velký důraz na odstranění negramotnosti. Lidé, kteří byli gramotní byly automaticky najat jako učitelé. Pro krátké období, kvalita byla obětována na množství. V roce 1940, Joseph Stalin mohl oznámit, že negramotnost byla odstraněna. V následku Velké vlastenecké války, vzdělávací systém v zemi výrazně rozšířila. Toto rozšíření mělo obrovský vliv. V roce 1960, téměř všechny sovětské děti měly přístup ke vzdělání, s jedinou výjimkou těch, kteří žijí v odlehlých oblastech. Nikita Krushchev se snažil, aby vzdělání dostupnější, takže je jasné, že děti, vzdělávání úzce souvisí s potřebami společnosti. Vzdělávání se rovněž stal se důležitý v tom, vedla ke vzniku nového člověka. Systém země vzdělání bylo velmi centralizované a univerzálně přístupné všem občanům, se afirmativní akce pro uchazeče ze zemí spojených s kulturní zaostalosti. Občané přímo vstupují do pracovní síly měl ústavní právo na práci a na svobodnou odborného vzdělávání. Správa Brežněv zavedla pravidlo, které musí všichni žadatelé univerzitní předložit reference od místního Komsomolu tajemník strany. Podle statistik z roku 1986 se počet žáků na 10.000 obyvatel bylo 181 pro SSSR, ve srovnání s 517 pro USA. Etnické skupiny Sovětský svaz byl etnicky velmi různorodá země s více než 100 různých etnických skupin. Celkový počet obyvatel se odhaduje na 293 milionů v roce 1991. Podle odhadu 1990, většina Rusů (50,78%), následuje Ukrajiny (15,45%) a Uzbeků (5,84%). Všichni občané SSSR měl vlastní etnickou příslušnost. Etnický původ osoby byl vybrán ve věku šestnácti rodičů dítěte. Pokud rodiče nesouhlasili, dítě automaticky přiřazena rasa otce. Částečně kvůli sovětské politiky, některé z menších etnických menšin byly považovány za součást ty větší, jako jsou Mingrelians gruzínské SSR, který byl klasifikován s jazykově příbuzné Gruzínců. Některé etnické skupiny dobrovolně přizpůsobil, zatímco jiné byly přineseny do roku síla. Rusové, Bělorusové, Ukrajinci a sdílený úzké kulturní vazby, zatímco jiné skupiny ne. S více národností žijících na stejném území, etnické rozpory v průběhu let. Zdraví V roce 1917, předtím, než bolševické povstání, zdravotní stav výrazně se za vyspělými zeměmi. Jak Lenin později poznamenal: "Buď vši se porazit socialismus, nebo socialismus porazí na vši". Sovětský Zásada zdravotní péče byla koncipována lidového komisariátu pro zdraví v roce 1918. zdravotní péče měla být řízena státem a bude připravili svým občanům bezplatně, to v současné době revoluční koncept. Článek 42 sovětské ústavy dal všem občanům právo na ochranu zdraví a volného přístupu k jakékoli zdravotnických zařízení v SSSR. Před Leonid Brežněv stal hlavou státu, zdravotnický systém Sovětského svazu byla ve velké úctě mnoha zahraničních odborníků. To však změnit, z přistoupení Brežněva a Michaila Gorbačova působení jako vůdce, sovětský systém zdravotní péče byl těžce kritizován za mnoho základních chyb, jako je například kvalita služeb a nerovností ve svém ustanovení ministr zdravotnictví Yevgenij Chazov, v průběhu 19. kongresu Komunistická strana Sovětského svazu, zároveň zdůrazňuje takové sovětské úspěchy jako s nejvíce lékařů a nemocnic na světě, uznávané oblasti systemu pro zlepšení a cítil, že miliardy sovětských rublů byla promarněna. Po socialistické revoluci, očekávaná délka života pro všechny věkové skupiny vzrostly. Tato statistika sama o sobě byla viděna některými, že socialistický systém byl lepší než kapitalistického systému. Tato zlepšení pokračoval do roku 1960, kdy průměrná délka života v Sovětském svazu překonal, že ve Spojených státech. Je stabilní v průběhu většiny let, když v roce 1970, to šlo trochu dolů, možná proto, že zneužívání alkoholu. Ve stejné době, kojenecká úmrtnost začala stoupat. Po roce 1974 vláda zastavila publikování statistik na toto téma. Tento trend lze částečně vysvětlit tím, počtu těhotenství rostoucí drasticky v asijské části země, kde byla dětská úmrtnost nejvyšší, zatímco klesá výrazně v rozvinutější evropské části Sovětského svazu. SSSR měl několik center excelence, jako je například Fyodorov oční mikrochirurgie komplexní, založená v roce 1988 ruský oční chirurg Svyatoslav Fyodorov. Jazyk Sovětská vláda v čele s Vladimirem Lenin dal malým jazykovým skupinám své vlastní psací systémy. Vývoj těchto systémů psaní byl velmi úspěšný, i když byly zjištěny některé nedostatky. V pozdějších dnech SSSR, země se stejným vícejazyčné situaci realizován v podobných politiky. Vážným problémem při vytváření těchto systémů psaní bylo, že jazyky se lišily dialectally výrazně se od sebe navzájem. Když se jazyk dostal psací systém a objevil se v pozoruhodné publikaci, že jazyk by dosáhnout "oficiální jazyk" stavu. Tam bylo mnoho menšinových jazyků, které nikdy obdržel svůj vlastní systém psaní; Proto byly jejich mluvčí nucen mít druhý jazyk. Existují příklady, kdy sovětská vláda ustoupil od této politiky, nejpozoruhodnější pod Stalinovým režimem, kde byla přerušena vzdělání v jazycích, které nebyly dostatečně rozšířený. Tyto jazyky byly pak asimilován do jiného jazyka, většinou rusky. Během Velké vlastenecké války (druhé světové války), některé menšinové jazyky byly zakázány, a jejich mluvčí obviněn z kolaborace s nepřítelem. Jako nejvíce široce mluvený mnoha jazyků Sovětského svazu, Ruska de facto funguje jako úředního jazyka jako "jazyk mezietnické komunikace" (rusky: язык межнационального общения), ale pouze převzal de jure status jako oficiální národní jazyk v roce 1990 . Náboženství Křesťanství a islám měl největší počet přívrženců mezi náboženskými občany sovětského státu. Východní křesťanství převládaly mezi křesťany, se ruská tradiční Ruská pravoslavná církev je největší křesťanské denominace Sovětského svazu . O 90 procent muslimů Sovětského svazu byli sunnité , šíité se koncentruje v Ázerbájdžánu sovětské socialistické republiky . Menší skupiny včetně římských katolíků, židů, buddhistů a řadu protestantských sekt. Náboženský vliv byl silný v Říši Rusa. Ruská pravoslavná církev těší výsadní postavení kostela monarchie a podílel se na provádění oficiálních státních funkcí. Bezprostřední období po zavedení sovětského státu zahrnovaly boj proti pravoslavné církve, která se revolucionáři považován za spojence formef rulling třídy. V sovětského práva, "svoboda držet bohoslužby" byla ústavně zaručena, i když vládnoucí komunistická strana považuje náboženství za neslučitelné s marxistickým duchu scientic materaliasm. V praxi, sovětský systém připojila k úzkému výkladu tohoto práva, a Skutečnost, využívá celou řadu úředních opatření k zabránění náboženství a omezit činnost náboženských skupin. V roce 1918 rada komisařů lidové vyhlášky o založení Ruské sovětské federativní socialistické republiky (RSFSR) jako sekulární stát rovněž rozhodl, že "výuka náboženství ve všech místech, kde jsou vyučovány předměty obecného pokynu, je zakázáno. Občané mohou vyučovat a mohou se učil náboženství soukromě. " Mezi další omezení, které přijala v roce 1929, půl desetiletí do Stalinovy vlády, včetně výslovné zákazy řady církevních aktivit, včetně setkání pro organizované studium Bible. Oba křesťanské a nekřesťanské zařízeních byly odstaveny po tisících v roce 1920 a 1930. Do roku 1940, tolik jako 90 procent z kostelů, synagog a mešit, které byly působících v roce 1917 byly uzavřeny. Přesvědčen o tom, že náboženská antisovětismu se stal minulostí, režim Stalin začal posun k mírnější náboženství politiky v pozdní 1930. Sovětské náboženské instituce ohromně shromáždil na podporu válečného úsilí během sovětské války s nacistickým Německem. Uprostřed ostatní ubytování na náboženské víře, kostely byly znovu otevřena, Radio Moskva začala vysílat náboženské hodinu a historické setkání mezi Stalinem a pravoslavné církve patriarcha Sergius vůdce I v Moskvě se konala v roce 1943. obecná tendence tohoto období byl nárůst náboženského činnost mezi věřícími všech náboženství. Sovětské zřízení opět střetl s církvemi pod vedením generálního tajemníka Nikity Krushev v 1958-1964, v období, kdy ateismus byl zdůrazněn ve vzdělávacích osnov, a četné státní publikace povýšen ateistické názory. Během tohoto období, množství kostelů se snížil z 20.000 na 10000 1959 - 1965, a počet synagog klesl 500-97. počet pracovních mešit také odmítl, padající z 1500 na 500 během deseti let. Náboženské instituce zůstala sledována sovětské vlády, ale kostely, synagogy, chrámy a mešity byly všechny uvedeny větší volnost v Brežněv éry. Oficiální vztahy mezi pravoslavnou církví a sovětské vlády opět zahřeje k bodu, že Brežněv vláda dvakrát ctí ortodoxní Alexij I s řádem Rudého praporu práce. Průzkum provedený sovětskými orgány v roce 1982 zaznamenáno 20 procent sovětského obyvatelstva jako "aktivní věřící." Kultura Main article: Soviet culture Kultura Sovětského svazu prošel několika fázích během 70 let existence SSSR. Během prvních jedenácti let po revoluci (1918-1929), byl relativní svoboda a umělci experimentoval s několika různými styly najít osobitý sovětský styl umění. Lenin chtěl umění, která bude přístupná ruského lidu. Na druhou stranu, stovky intelektuálů, spisovatelů a umělců byli vyhnáni nebo popraveni, a jejich práce zakázána, například Nikolay Gumilev (záběr na spiknutí proti bolševickým režimem) a Jevgenij Zamyatin (zakázaný). Vláda podpořila řadu trendů. V umění a literatury, mnoho škol, některé tradiční a jiní radikálně experimentální, množily. Komunističtí spisovatelé Maxim Gorkij a Vladimir Mayakovsky byly aktivní během této doby. Film jako prostředek k ovlivňování převážně negramotní společnost obdržela podporu od státu; hodně Režisér Sergei Eisenstein nejlepší práce se datuje od tohoto období. Později, během Stalinovy vlády, sovětská kultura byla charakterizována vzestupem a nadvládu stylu vládou uloženo socialistického realismu, se všechny ostatní trendy jsou silně potlačovaný, se vzácnými výjimkami, například Kikhail Bulgakov díla. Mnozí spisovatelé byli uvězněni a zabiti. Po Krushchev taje z pozdní 1950 a brzy 1960, cenzura byla snížena. Během této doby, výrazná období sovětské kultury vyvinuté vyznačuje konformní veřejného života a intenzivní zaměření na osobní život. Větší experimentování v uměleckých formách byly opět přípustné, s tím, že složitější a jemně kritický práce začaly být produkován. Režim uvolnil svůj důraz na socialistického realismu; tak, například, mnoho protagonisty románů autora Jurij Trifonov týká se s problémy každodenního života, spíše než budování socialismu. Podzemní disident literatura, známý jako samizdat, vyvinuté během tohoto pozdního období. V architektuře Chruščov éra většinou zaměřeny na funkční design, na rozdíl od velmi zdobené stylu Stalinovy éry. Ve druhé polovině roku 1980, Gorbačovovy politiky pereistroika a glastnost výrazně rozšířil svobodu projevu v médiích a tisku. Category:USSR Category:Soviet Bloc States/Nations